


Back Together

by MissChloeMikaelson



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChloeMikaelson/pseuds/MissChloeMikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella moves back to Albuquerque she isn't alone. Whilst living there with her mom she was dating Troy Bolton and when she had to leave they broke up even though it wasn't willingly. Now she's back will they finally have their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
BellaPov:  
The bell had just rang for the end of school. Walking towards my truck I heard Edward call me from behind. "Bella! Wait up!" All I could think of was how much I missed Troy and my old life back in Albuquerque. 

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him as he caught up to me. When we finally reached my trick he pulled me to a stop. "Well you know how we're moving again, we're having a family meeting about it tonight and were wondering whether you wanted to come with us" he told me. "Sure" I answered, "what time do u want me there for?" "I'll pick you up at about 6 later" he said as he walked towards his Volvo. 

When I got home I went into my bedroom and began thinking about my life before I moved. Things seemed so easy back then with Troy. 

***FLASHBACK***  
Me and my mom had just moved to Albuquerque and it was my first day at East High. I was so nervous but I had to fit in for my mom. 

Just as I turned a corner I ran in to someone. "Oh sorry, are you okay?" A hot boy with the brightest blue eyes asked me. Coming out of my daze I answered him. "Oh I'm fine thanks. I'm so sorry". "First day?" He asked me with a knowing look in his eyes. "Yep" I told him as I picked up my stuff. As he helped me collect my stuff he took a quick look at my timetable. "Your in most my lessons plus you've got home room with me in Ms Darbus room" he said. "I'll show you around if you want" he said to me as we began walking towards home room. "I'd like that" I answered him, smiling at him. "Oh by the the way I'm Troy" he told me. "Bella" I replied as we walked into the room.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***  
That day was one of the best days of my life. Looking at the clock I realised that Edward was picking me up in 15 minutes. Getting changed I went downstairs to wait for Edward. 

Hearing a knock on the door I picked up my jacket and walked outside. "You coming?" I asked him not stopping to wait for him. After a second he finally got back in the car. 

On the way to the Cullen's house the air felt so uncomfortable. I knew that Edward wanted us to be a couple but I just couldn't, I don't feel that way about him.

The second we pulled up at the house all I heard was a screech and someone's launching themselves towards me. "Ali, we need to actually go inside you know" I said after a minute of her not letting go of me. Laughing she jumped down pulled me inside by my hand. 

Greeting everyone I finally sat down as Carlisle began speaking. "So Bella you're probably wondering why you're here right? Well we were wondering if you wanted to move with us and if you did you can pick where it is we move to. Suddenly thoughts of Albuquerque began making there way into my mind. That's when I knew what I was going to do. 

Alice gasped as she went into a vision. When she finally came out of it she squealed launching herself at me m. "We're going to Albuquerque!" She exclaimed sounding really happy and excited.

"Why Albuquerque?" Emmett asked me looking curious. "Well I already have a house up there so I wouldn't have to live with you which makes it easier for Jasper as well as the fact that I love my house down there" I explained to them. 

"Thankgod" Rosalie muttered as Esme shot her a sharp look and Edward growled at her. "Well I think it's a lovely idea" Esme told me as Carlisle spoke up again. "Well that settles it, Albuquerque it is. We leave tomorrow so you better begin packing" he told us.

"I already have loads of stuff down there so I don't need to pack anything, just pictures and stuff mainly" I said as I stood up. "Emmy, can you take me home please?" I asked him. "Course Belly-Bear" he said pulling his keys out of his pocket. 

Not much longer left now, on Monday I'll be back with the crew. Albuquerque here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
BellaPOV  
We had just gotten into Albuquerque after a while of driving. I was so excited to be back and couldn't wait to see Troy Chad and Taylor but their just the main three. It was Sunday evening and we had already been enrolled into East High. We started tomorrow. I wonder how they'll react to my return.

The Cullen's had bought a property about 10 minutes away from mine. It was gorgeous although I preferred their home in Forks. Carlisle had gotten a job at the local hospital and also started tomorrow. 

I pulled into the drive at my house. It's been about a year and a half since I was last here but my mom hired someone to clean it regularly so it wasn't messy. 

Now that I'm back I'm going to start being me again, beginning with my clothes. I don't usually dress like I did in Forks. Baggy clothes just aren't my style. The only baggy clothes I'd ever wear are Troys clothes or one of the guys of the basketball teams sweatshirt. If I wear jeans they're skinny jeans and if it's a skirt they come up to about mid thigh, same with shorts. Also I always where my leather jacket. I don't know how I've lasted without it. 

Walking up to my room I got changed into a tank top and some shorts to sleep in. It had been a long day and I have school tomorrow. I would unpack when I got home tomorrow. 

***TIME SKIP***

I woke up to my alarm at half 6. East High is only a couple of blocks away from my house and school didn't start until 8am. 

I'm supposed to be meeting the Cullen's outside my house at half 7 which would give us 30 minutes to get to school, get our schedules and go to home room. 

I quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed before doing my makeup. I only put on some lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner so I knew I didn't look like I was trying too hard. 

I was wearing my black skinny jeans with a deep red of the shoulder top and my black slip ons. My hair was straight and down. Once I'd finished I checked the time and went outside to wait for the Cullen's but not before putting on my leather jacket. 

I jumped in Emmett's jeep sitting beside Jasper. Giving him a smile I looked out of the window taking in the familiar streets as we rolled by. 

As we reached the parking lot I grabbed by bag and jumped out of the jeep. Walking towards the building I began to listen to the whispers. "Is that Bella Swan?!" "Do you think Troy knows that she's back?" "Looks like Troys off the market again". 

Smirking I walked into the reception. "Bella since when did you have a fashion sense??" Alice asked me. "Since always but Charlie doesn't like me dressing like this so that's how I dress in front of him" I explained to her as we approached the desk. 

"Hey Mrs Hillsbury" I said to the woman at the desk. "Bella? Is that you?" She asked me beginning to smile. "The one and only I replied laughing. " I'm guessing you and your friends are the new kids" she said as I nodded at her. 

"Right well your all in Ms Darbus home room, Bella you should know where that is considering that's your old home room and here are your schedules and your locker numbers and combinations" she told us. "Thanks Mrs Hillsbury, I'll see you later" I replied as we walked out.

"Bella you seem to be really popular here" Edward said. "And well liked" Jasper added. "Oh yeah that's what you get for being friends with the popular people" I said.

"Right we have 5 minutes till bell and it takes about that long to get to home room so we better go" I told them as we began walking. 

Reaching Ms Darbus's room I prepared my self for my best friends reactions. This is it, I thought to myself, finally walking in. Spotting Ms Darbus I walked over to her. "Hey Ms D" I said to her. "Bella! And these must be the other new students if I'm correct" she mumbled the last part to herself. 

"Just stand over there and I'll introduce you all" she told us pointing towards just outside the room. 

Moving to where she pointed I peaked in the classroom spotting Troy. He looked just as hot as he was when I left, probably even more. 

"Good morning everyone did you have a good weekend?" Ms Darbus begun as everyone sat watching looking really bored. Not waiting for an answer she carried on with her speech. 

"We have some new students today one of them are returning to us after almost 2 years" she said as I saw Taylor begin to realise who she was talking about. 

"Please welcome The Cullen's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward and please welcome back our very own Bella Swan" she announced as we walked into the classroom. 

I saw Troy look up with hope in his eyes. When he finally saw me he stood up with a smile on his face. Launching myself into his arms he began spinning me around, the both of us laughing. 

"I missed you Bella" he whispered in my ear. I could see unshed tears in his eyes. "I missed you too" I whispered back as our lips finally met. It was perfect but after a couple of minutes we had to pull back. "I love you wildcat" I told him smiling. " I love you too beautiful" he told me giving me one last kiss before we sat down.

Once we'd sat down he refused to let go of me. I think he thought that if he did I'd disappear and he'd be alone again. I could hear Edward growling from infront of us but I ignored him.

"Hey Tay, Big brother" I said to Taylor and Chad as Ms Darbus began trying to get us back under control. I waved at Kelsi as Ms Darbus finally begun talking again. 

"Bella, I hope to see you and Troy at auditions on Wednesday I know that would be a performance we would all look forward to" she hinted at as Troy looked at me silently asking me if we should do it. Shrugging my shoulders I told her "maybe, we'll have to see how I'm settling in first" I said even though I already knew that we'd do it.

After taking the register she dismissed us giving us 5 minutes to catch up. "Bella, I have the perfect song for you and Troy to sing for the audition" Kelsi said sounding really excited as she walked over to us.  
"Oh and welcome back" she said as she pulled me into a hug. "We've missed you lil sis" Chad told me picking me up and hugging me. "Yeah I don't know what I've done without my best friend, do you know how grouchy your boyfriend is without you around" Taylor said as Chad put me back down. 

Troy pulled me back to his side possessively as we walked towards history with Mr Warren. "You are NEVER leaving me again he said looking down at me as he pushed me up against the lockers. 

Finally our lips met once again. He licked my bottom lip as I opened my mouth for him. He began searching the inside of my mouth with his tongue as I reached my hands up his top feeling his abs. At the same time his hands were massaging my breasts through my bra.

"Come on guys I don't need to see my best friend and my sister making out. That's just horrible!" Chad complained as we finally separated from each other. 

"Chad! You kill joy. Troy we'll catch up after class and maybe carry on with this little session again if you're lucky" I said winking at the last bit before walking into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very good but it's only my second story so I hope you like it. And please make sure you comment on my story, I'd love to hear your opinions on it!  
> MissChloeMikaelson


End file.
